Vivid color, shine and long wear are desirable properties for makeup products, particularly for eyeliner and lipgloss.
Eyeliner is a particularly desirable beautifying product. It is preferred that eyeliner be intensely colored and shiny. To achieve an intensely colored black eyeliner, for example, many prior art compositions use carbon black. However, the use of carbon black results in a cosmetic product with a less than desirable level of gloss. The use of black iron oxide in other typical eyeliner formulations containing acrylates polymers and/or copolymers has resulted in products that lacked a desirable level of color intensity, since the polymers, in most cases, are white and opaque. When the polymers dry, the film is matte or exhibits a metallic or plastic shine, which generally is not desired by consumers.
However, by using water-soluble plasticizers in combination with water-soluble polymers, in a single phase aqueous system, a transparent matrix or base is obtained that, after drying, forms a film with an oil-like shine. The high gloss intensifies the hue of colorant-containing compositions, such as mascara and eyeliner, lipliners and lipglosses, providing a rich, deep color. The lipliners and lipglosses prepared according to the invention are particularly shiny and brilliantly colored. Moreover, the water- and oil-resistance and transfer-resistance properties of the lipliner products produced enable the user to enlarge or reduce the appearance of the size of the lips which is also highly desired by consumers.
A long-wearing product that resists smudging, running and/or or fading upon exposure to oils and perspiration or tears also would be appreciated by consumers. The present invention provides transfer-resistant and water- and oil-resistant film that is long-wearing.
Non-transfer acrylates polymer-containing cosmetic compositions typically have been provided in the form of emulsions containing oils, surfactants, and/or emulsifiers or anhydrous formulations containing volatile components such as oils or alcohols. One example of such compositions is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,323,162. The compositions exemplified are silicone in water emulsions comprising a water phase, an oil phase, and two kinds of film formers demonstrating particular solubility and surface tension parameters, a water-soluble (oil resistant) film former, such as Covacryl A15 or E14, and an oil soluble (water resistant) film former, at least one of which is a butyl acrylate/hydroxypropyl dimethicone acrylate copolymer which is a silicone-modified acrylates copolymer (e.g., Granacrylcil BAS). The compositions further include a surfactant which is specifically adapted to stabilize silicone in water emulsions, e.g., DOW 5225C formulation aid.
Nevertheless, products that do not contain emulsifiers, surfactants, oils and alcohols which may irritate or dry the skin, including the lips, of the user have become more desirable. Surfactants and/or wetting agents typically have been used in cosmetic compositions for dispersing solid pigments. Such agents tend to absorb moisture because of their chemical natures. Thus the integrity of the film formed after the composition has been applied and has dried may be compromised. In the compositions of the subject invention, however, the pigments, particularly metallic oxides, are readily dispersible in the aqueous system without dispersing agents or surfactants due to the unique combination of water-soluble plasticizers and acrylates copolymers. The pigments interacting with the water-soluble components form ultra-fine particles which increase the smoothness of the film formed. An eyeliner with as high coverage as a composition using carbon black is provided, but with a dewy appearance which is much preferred by consumers. The water- and oil-resistance properties of the compositions enhance their transfer-resistance.
In contrast with two phase oil and water emulsion systems, the compositions of the present invention are less complex and less costly to formulate, requiring only a single aqueous phase, and no oils, surfactants, or emulsifiers. Additionally, the compositions may be formulated with a single type of water-soluble film former.